


The Sun's Warmth

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's having trouble keeping his feelings on the down low, but Terezi can't help misinterpreting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun's Warmth

"H3H3H3! YOUR3 SO FUNNY K4RK4T." Terezi flashed her typical shit eating grin at her friend and continued to stomp after him, leading the way to the lab.   
"SHUT UP REZI. I DIDN'T FUCKING TRIP. THE FLOOR MOVED."  
"1N 4LL TH3 SW33PS W3V3 B33N ON TH1S M3T3OR YOU'D TH1NK YOU'D LEARN 1T DO3SN'T SH4K3 L1K3 YOU WOULD L1K3 US TO BEL13V3."  
Karkat shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged grumpily.  
"FINE. BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT TO."   
Terezi cackled again and nudged him. "YOUR3 JUST M4K1NG UP 3XCUS3S 'C4US3 TH3 BL1ND G1RL H4S B3TT3R B4L4NC3 TH4N YOU."  
"FUCK OFF"  
The two entered the quiet lab. The only noise present was the sound of keys clicking.   
"4DM1T 1T K4RK13S. 1TS NOT THE ONLY TH1NG 1M B3TT3R 4T 31TH3R!"   
More grumbles could be heard from the cherry blood. "L3TS S33. F1GHT1NG, DR4W1NG..." Terez left a silence open to the potential activities she excelled at.

Karkat suddenly swung around to face the troll girl.  
"LOOK TEREZI, I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU BRAGGING. YES YOURE BETTER THAN ME AT FIGHTING. YES YOURE GREAT AT DRAWING. YOU CANT EVEN FUCKING SEE AND ITS LIKE YOU HAVE THE FINE MOTOR SKILLS OF FUCKING TROLL-DA-VINCI! OH AND ON TOP OF THAT SOMEHOW MISS "WINS A PRIZE FOR BEING SO INSUFFERABLE AND OBNOXIOUS" ALSO HAS MORE FRIENDS THAN ME! MUST I MENTION WHAT A JACKASS PAST ME IS AND WHAT A FUCKUP FUTURE ME CAN BE? WELL NEWS FLASH! THEY'RE ME. AND WHILE YOU END UP SUCEEDING AT EVERYTHING YOU EVEN WANT TO TRY I FUCKING MESS UP EVERY. FUCKING. JOB. I TRY! I'D BLAME IT ON MY MUTANT BLOOD GIVING ME BAD TRAITS BUT HEY, THATS JUST ME MAKING EXCUSES LIKE YOU CONSTANTLY INFORM ME I MUST NOT DO." 

Terezi backed away, surprised by his venemence. She sniffed, trying to hold in her feelings, she had only been joking! She took another deeper inhale. Karkat's face was flushed dark red and... could those red splotches be tears? Sure enough it seemed that tears of frusteration and anger were streaming down his face. The room had gone quiet, everyone staring (or attempting to ignore the conflict) as Karkat caught his breath. Still panting he marched to the nearest transportalizer and disappeared. Without a thought as to what others thought Terezi started to follow.

"Just hold on a sec." Dave grabbed the teal bloods wrist to prevent her from leaving. "I think Karkat had a point there, okay? Just. Give him time to cool down and then maybe apologize."

Terezi snached her wrist away and ran to the transportalizer anyway, fighting back sobs desperately. She was TEREZI. She didn't show her feelings.

As soon as she hit the ground in a vaugely familliar hallway her feet carried her to her respite block and, finally letting herself cry, she collapsed in her scalemate pile. Terezi knew she'd come to find Dave's advice helpful but for the meantime she let herself curse him for making her feel embarassed. Making her feel embarassed and alone. And while she was at it karkat could take some cursing too.   
Even if he didn't deserve it.  
Even if she had been a complete idiot.  
Even if she had let herself insult her flush crush to the point of him breaking emotionally.

It took a long time for the tears to stop. And an even longer time for the pain to dim a bit so that Terezi could focus. 'He doesnt hate you.' She told herself sternly, 'This happens all the time. I insult him and he gets annoyed.'

She paused to bite her lip consideratly.

No. This was alot worse than usual. But as she thought it over Terezi thought she might have thought of something to cheer him up.

\---

This was it. "K4RK4T?"   
No response.   
Terezi tried the door - unlocked. She peeked her head around the corner.  
"SHE'S JUST BEEN REALLY OVERBEARING LATELY. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE WITHOUT EXPLODING AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON OUR FRIENDSHIP..."  
Terezi turned away and shut the door quietly, sadness swelling and shattering something in her heart. If she was not mistaken Karkat had just been analyzing their relationship with Kanaya. Give up on their friendship? Is that what he thought best? Well if that was what he thought then she didn't want to bother him anymore.

\---

Karkat's POV of his conversation with Kanaya:

"SHE'S JUST BEEN REALLY OVERBEARING LATELY. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE MUCH MORE WITHOUT EXPLODING AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON OUR FRIENDSHIP TURNING INTO ANYTHING MORE... RED." Karkat sighed and tucked his knees against his chest. "I DON'T MEAN TO BLOW UP AT HER, IT'S JUST... SHE LIKES THAT COOL KID AND SHE CAN'T SEEM TO HELP MAKING IT CLEAR TO ME I'M NOT IN HER AND THE COOL KIDS' LEAGUE. I SHOULD GO APOLOGIZE. THANKS KANAYA."   
"Anytime, Karkat."

\---

Krkat finally found Terezi on the roof, shivering and wrapped up in her scalemate cape, hood pulled low over her face.   
'Why is he here?' She sank farther back into the shadows as if that would hide her from him.   
"REZI." She shivered at the sound of her nickname on his lips, so soft.   
"REZI, LISTEN. I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL AT YOU." The smell of concern washed over her and despite herself she felt her face turn upward the slightest bit.  
Taking her movement as a sign of encouragement, the boy continued. "I REALLY ONLY YELLED AT YOU BECAUSE... FUCK. I... FUCK IT. I'M FLUSHED FOR A TROLL." He seemed confused how to continue. Terezi was confused herself. Why would it matter if he were flushed for someone? She didn't dare allow herself hope, did she? 

"NAMELY, YOU." 

Even from under her hood she could feel his face burning with heat. Terezi felt her heart mend back together, lifting as high as the heavens. But was he being sincere? Karkat took her hands in his and pressed them between his, trying to heat them it seemed. "FUCK REZI, YOUR HANDS ARE FUCKING ICICLES." She giggled and the hood lifted a few inches upward. 

"WAIT... WHAT'S THIS?" Karkat carefully extracted and uncrumpled the piece of paper that had Terezi had been clutching. "IS THIS... A SHITTY PICTURE OF US?"  
Terezi nodded, the hood finally slipping off of her face.   
"1 W4NT3D TO SHOW YOU TH4T YOUR3 PROB4BLY BETT3R 4T DR4W1NG 4FT3R 4LL."

Karkat seemed genuinely touched. The picture had depicted the two of them sitting on a tree branch together back on Alternia. Terezi knew the facial features were probably off, but to her it was the most important drawing she had drawn yet. The usually grumpy troll learned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "COLD?"

"MMM HMMM." Karkat tightened his grip around her. 

"LOOK, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T HAVE RECIPROCATING FEELINGS. ITS FINE IF WE JUST STAY FRIENDS." Terezi nuzzled in closer, her face practically pressed up against his neck. She felt like a cold blooded lizard, curling up to bask in the warmth of the sun. She squirmed, trying to get closer, close enough to whisper into his ear:

"FLUSH3D FOR YOU TOO, 1D1OT." Karkat smiled, only pressing a sweet kiss to her hair and staying close. Terezi hoped that they would stay like that for a long time.


End file.
